Nandos' is the place to be
by livstyles
Summary: Hey! This is a short fanfic about meeting one direction and what happens next! Pleas follow my twitter OliviaMcNulty
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so glad you are finally breaking your Nandos virginity!" I exclaimed above the Spanish music

"Me too, just think Liam might have sat right here!" Sian said drifting off into a day dream

"Haha I wish we could meet them one day and Rupert Grint ... the unknown ginger member of one direction ..." Said Demi

"Well today could be our lucky day!" I replied sounding a little over enthusiastic

"Oh Justine, as if! Where's the hot sauce?" Niamh asked

"Oh sugar I forgot to get some! I shall go now!"

"You would forget your brain if it was possible" Sian sarcastically said

"Haha be back in a minute" So I scurried out of the barrel we were sitting in to the place where you get sauce

I wasn't really paying much attention to what I was doing so I went for the nearest bottle of hot sauce but when I made a grab it didn't quite feel like a glass bottle ...

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry" I said to the stranger looking downwards in embarrassment

"Hey don't worry you have it ... without you it would just be cold sauce" The male voice said cheekily

I laughed at the comment from the stranger and thought where I knew his voice from it sounded incredibly familiar ... hmmm OMG

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" I questioned trying to hide my excitement and not look an obsessed fan

"You guessed it in one! What's your name?" He said looking into my eyes and singing Rhianna as he asked me

Oh gosh he was so much fitter in person ... it was like someone had injected all the fitness into his one body ... Shit I better stop staring and reply ...

"Haha it's so ironic your here! I'm Justine, me and friends were just talking about you guys saying that it would be the lucky day to meet you! " I said trying again not to seem too obsessed

"What a pretty name! Well looks like your all psychic! Where are you friends? Left you for the sauce run hey!" He laughed ... oh it was so sexy ...

"Yeah they did! Just over there in the barrel!" I pointed over ... my friends were still completely oblivious to the fact I was talking to Louis

"Ahh you are the girls who stole our favourite seat!" Louis proclaimed

"Well you could always come and sit with us ..." I hopefully suggested

"What a good idea! Why don't you come and meet the rest of us and then we can all squeeze inside the barrel with you!" He let out a massive grin ... ahhh

"Sounds like a plan!" I was hyperventilating inside but I had to keep it cool ... it was Louis Tomlinson after all! I followed Louis over to a table right in front of the window where there was quite a crowd watching them eat. I could already see evil directed at me as I went over.

"Guys! Meet Justine!"

"Hey Justine I'm Harry"

"Hey I'm Niall"

"Vas happening Justine?"

"I'm Liam, nice to meet you!"

"Hey I'm Rupert Grint"

I started to laugh when I heard Rupert speak ... obviously the others were not onto ...

"Nice too meet all of you!" I said a little high pictched

"Are you a one direction fan?" Liam asked flipping his hair

"Yeah I am actually, you guys are really good! You should have come first ..."

"Thank you!" Zayn said

"Everyone is a one direction fan these days are you a Harry Potter fan?"

"Well I love Harry Potter, I've been brought up watching the movies and reading the books! But my friend Demi is in love with a certain Mr Weasly ..."

"At last a fan!" Rupert said and the rest of us started laughing

"So how come your bringing back this lovely lady to our table hey Louis?" Harry questioned, his accent was so similar to mine and my friends

"Well Justine and her group are actually sitting in the barrel so I thought we could all go sit with them to get away from the crown whilst we eat" He said waving at the group of girls that had formed outside

"Good idea!" Niall said, his cute Irish accent made me smile

"Let me help you with your food" I offered grabbing two drinks and cutlery

"Thank you" Louis said smiling at me

We all wondered over to the table but stopped at the stair to go on to the platform

"Guys could you maybe wait here a moment ... I want to surprise my friends ..." I asked

"Yeah sure just give us a signal!" Zayn answered

I walked over to the barrel putting down the hot sauce and the things I had gathered from the boys table.

"Justine why have you got loads of cutlery and two drinks?" Niamh asked

"Well I met some ... friends and I asked them to sit with us" I said trying to keep a straight face whilst putting the boys things down

"Oh Justine ... are they boys or girls?"Demi questioned

"All boys ... six in fact ..." I said looking over at the boys who were laughing as they could hear what I was saying

"Justine! Are they fit ... I better reapply my make up!" Sian panicked reaching into her bag and retrieving a lip gloss

"Well they are in there own way ..." I looked over to them again and this time they were almost crying with laughter

"Fine! Just bring them over then, I'm sure we will find something to talk about!" Niamh said clapping her hands together.

"Well I'd move up if I were you so they can all fit!"

"Okay just call them over ..." Demi said

"Guys come over here" I said laughing as they walked up ...

Well I have to admit my reaction for each of them were completely different to what actually happened

Niamh screamed when she saw Zayn then covered her mouth remembering she was supposedly the one who would not freak out ... ;)

Sian sat there open mouthed and started to hyperventilate

And Demi ... well it was awkward

"OMG NIALL I LOVE YOU! OMG RUPERT GRINT RUPERT GRINT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AHHHHHH!"

It's safe to say the whole restaurant was looking at us.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys come and sit down" I said laughing at my friends responses

"Haha sure" Louis said sliding in next to me

"Justine you could have told us it was one direction!" Niamh said looking at Zayn

"AND Rupert Grint" Demi shouted still in shock

"Haha I think you should come and sit next to me" Rupert said to Demi, I had never seen her move so fast.

"So guys Justine was saying that you are all one direction fans" Liam said

"Yeah we are" Sian said after she had calmed down

"Me and Justine have a twitter account dedicated to you guys! Carrots_for_1D" Niamh said all happy and bouncy

"Well it looks like we shall have to follow that account!" Niall said and all the boys pulled out there phones and followed us!

"Do you all have accounts?" Harry asked looking up from his iphone

"Yeah mines x_justme_sian_x" still hyperventilating

"Mines _demiroberts" not taking her eyes of Rupert

"Mines SMILEitsjustine" I said looking at Louis and he smiled at me

"Mines just niamhcarrington" Niamh said squeaking

"Well you have all been followed by one direction" Louis said

"The feeling of being followed by the guys who made carrots so much more interesting, made curly hair sexy, made what's happening cool, made the Irish rock and spoons so much more scary" I said giggling along with everyone else

"And you don't have the feeling of me following you ... well because I don't have twitter" Rupert chipped in

"You should get it you know" Demi suggested going all smiley ... pass me a bucket ;)

After a few minutes of calming down Sian, Niamh was getting over her embarrassing scream and Demi gazing into his eyes we finally started to eat.

"I see you girls have got the same as me" Harry said looking at our plates.

Me, Demi and Niamh looked at our plates-chicken breast pitta with lettuce and haloumi cheese, piri-piri chips and a side of corn - exactly what harry had

"Well we saw your tweets to people and considering all of these are Nandos virgins I thought it would be best to order something harryfied" I said as Niamh and Rachel were laughing

"Haha Nandos' virgins" Harry said smiling ... oh gosh his smile...

"Haha well from what I have tried so far I love the food here!" Rachel said still staring at Rupert

"And I love you" Rupert said

Awkward silence.

"And I'm just special having a veggie pitta" Sian chipped in breaking the silence

"You look special" Liam replied and Sian and Liam held eye contact for a few stolen moments.

We all chatted with each other about the x factor and how the tour went...

"So did you guys manage to go to the tour?" Louis asked

"No we didn't, we couldn't get anyone to get the tickets for Manchester or Liverpool" Niamh replied to Louis, whilst he was holding my hand under the table

"Aww shame" Niall said

"Hmm guys I have an idea!" Liam said finally after breaking off from a personal, deep conversation with Sian and Sian herself looked all happy

"What is it?" Zayn said

"Well you know after her we are going to perform a private gig to our friends and family ... why don't these lovely ladies come with us!" Liam said smiling!

"Yes I mean there will be plenty of space!" Niall Grinned

"Omgosh seriously?" Sian said going into hyperventilating mode again

"Yeah that's a great plan Liam! I mean we have the echo arena just for us and the other contestants with a few famous faces!" Louis said looking back at me

"Yeah defiantly!" Rupert said

"I'm so excited" Demi l said

"I actually need to go to the bathroom ..." Rupert said grinning over at Demi

"Ermmm yeah me too ..." Demi said and they both left the table

"I know Demi better than anyone and she is up to something ..." I said as the group had gone silent

"Me too, Rupert has never been this way around a girl before!" Niall told us in his cute accent

We went off the subject for a while and spoke about what songs the boys enjoyed performing the most and they asked us about GCSE's, 20 minutes had passed, all the food was eaten but Demi and Rupert were nowhere to be seen ...


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to go looking for Demi" I said

"Well I'm coming with you!" Louis said and we both left the table leaving the others

"What do you think they're up too?" I asked Louis

"I have no idea but let's go and find out!" Louis said outing his hand around my waist

"Are you sure your hands should be there?" I asked "You have a girlfriend" I said, Sophie Wintertburgs face suddenly came into my mind and the girl from school who looked exactly like her.

"Well as of today I am single ... for now" He said

"Oh sorry" I said feeling as awkward as a salmon.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know ... we just couldn't make it work really she kept shouting at me when I had spare time and I wasn't with her so I said to just call it quits, that why we went to Nandos to celebrate in a way none of the boys liked her" Louis said surprisingly not looking to upset

"Aww Louis ..." I said speechless

"Hey don't look so grim ... I might not be single for long" He said winking at me

I felt all squishy inside by the time we reached the toilets and there was a sign saying do not use on the women's and the men's so me and Louis were puzzled and that's when we heard the noises coming from the disabled toilet.

When we opened the door ... well it wasn't exactly a pleasant sight

Demi and Rupert were kissing each other extremely passionately and making very weird noises...

"DEMI WHAT THE HELL?" I asked astonished by what I was witnessing

"OMG WHY DID YOU WALK IN?" She said taking her mouth away from Rupert's and both of their moths we're covered in the lip colour Demi had been wearing.

"Because we can hear your noises halfway down the bloody corridor!" I said

We looked at each other and burst out laughing!

"You hoe bag" I said laughing

"Yep that's me" Demi said nearly crying with laughter

The boys had also joined in with the laughter

"Well as for you Mr Grint I expect you better take her out on a proper date" I said to Rupert

"Oh don't worry I will!" He said hugging Demi "Looks like you have pulled yourself" He said motioning over to Louis

That was when I realised Louis was hugging me from behind

"Well who knows what could happen! It's been a very random day!" I said

"Yeah it sure has, I finally get to meet Mr Rupert Grint" Demi playfully said twisting a piece of Rupert's ginger hair

"Come on we better get going, the others will be waiting!" Louis said

He held my hand and we walked out with Demi and Rupert following us who were linked together.


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the table I saw that everyone had finished and the bill was lying there on the table for the 10 of us.

"Come on guys lets man up ... spilt between 6 I think" said Liam

"You don't have to pay for us you know" Sian said sweetly

"It's okay babe" Liam smiled over at Sian ... Babe and they met an hour ago ...hmmm this looks interesting!

"Yeah lets all pitch in" Louis said putting down his cut

"Aww thanks boys!" Niamh said and Zayn wrapped his arm around her

"Now girls get ready ... it's time to leave..." Rupert said and he took hold of Demi's hand and walked out of the door

As we walked out I realised just how many people had gathered ... there was at around hundred fans screaming at one direction ... Louis kept shouting carrots at the crowd and I could hear loads of girls laughing but that wasn't the only thing I could hear ... I heard girls saying who is that with Liam? Who is that with Louis? Who is that with Zayn? Wait why hasn't Niall or Harry got anyone? Who the hell is that ginger kid?

We got to the car eventually after the boys had had photos with nearly everyone there, you could see the smiles on their faces but I had to wonder why did they know they were there? There were about 15 girls when I had gone to them before ...

"Have any of you said anything on twitter?" I said as we had all climbed into the car

"Ermmmm ..." All the boys said to each other and looked down

"I'm checking!" I reached in my bag and clicked on my twitter notifications ...

"In Nandos in Cheshire oaks chilling with this chick" - Louis_Tomlinson

"Nandos is a place to meet birds" - Real_Liam_Payne

"Curly hair is somehow so much more attractive on girls" - ZaynMalik

"Cheshire, the land of Harry and he's the loner" NiallHoran

"My bromance buddy looks happy" - Harry_Styles

Oh my fried chicken ...

I could see that the other girls had all done the same

"Great chat up lines there boys ..." Rupert said

Awkward chicken.

"Well Nandos seem like the place to be" Niall said making everyone laugh

I heard an Iphone ring tone and all the boys and Demi checked thier phones.

"Oh man its Sophie" Louis said, I could feel his arm freezing

"Wait let me answer it" I said taking the phone from Louis

"Hello" I said answering the call, the whole car has gone silent

"Who the hell is this?" I heard a female voice say obviously it was Sophie

"I'm Justine, your Sophie Wintertburgs right?"

"Yes I am Sophie Wintertburgs and who are you?"

"I just said, Justine"

"Why are you answering Louis phone?"

"Because I'm a friend of his and he was a scared too"

"Scared? He never even let me answer his phone! And I've never heard of a Justine before, have you stole his phone!" Sophie asked me sounding a little more than annoyed

"I met Louis today and we are going out to a place with the other lads, no I haven't stole his phone" I replied calmly

"WHAT? You have known him two minutes and you have your paws over him already! You little bitch?" Just to add this whole conversation was on speaker

"Sophie just shut up" Harry said

"Whatever Harry you have never liked me anyway you would have been happy to see the back of me"

"I have never said I don't like you but stop harassing Louis, he's over you, you blew it and cheated on him then told him he was worthless and pathetic, he can do a lot better than you so just leave him alone" Harry said

Sophie's end had gone quite

"Let me speak to Louis" She said after a few minutes of silence

"What do you want?" Louis said sounding pissed off

"I'm so sorry Louis, I never meant to cheat, it was a heat in the moment thing, you are the best thing that has ever entered my life, please have me back, I love you" Sophie said sounding teary

"What's done is done. I thought you were the best thing as well and I was actually considering getting back with you but today someone walked into my life who is better than you can ever be, so go away, stop harassing me, my friends and my family and get over it." Louis said showing no emotions towards Sophie

The line went dead

Louis turned to me, I was still in shock.

"I'm sorry for lying to you back there, I didn't want you to know why so soon but what I said is true, I may have only known you a few hours but I think I love you, this is such and unromantic place in a car with all my lads and all your girls here but I want to know, will you go out with me?" Louis said

Me, being an emotional gay that I am started crying

"Yes" I crooked out

He wiped away the tears and held me close.

"Well you better name the first child after me" Harry said, he broke the awkwardness, I was glad he had done that


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah we are nearly here! Look" Zayn said, I noticed he was holding Niamhs hand

"Yeah look!" Sian said looking out of the window, Liam covered her eyes and they both started laughing they were really cute together

"Haha scouse land" Demi said breaking away from Ruperts lips since the awkward silence ... they were going out ... no need to even say it ... Demi was a little minx ...

Louis was still wrapped around me and he was whispering things to me that made me smile, I couldn't believe that Louis actually took a liking to me.

We got to the toll and as we entered I heard Sian say

"Hold your breath guys!" And we all took in deep breaths... We held our breath for a few minutes and then very randomly Louis shouted

"NO JIMMY PROTESTED!"

I burst out laughing and the others did but Sian and Liam still held their breath ... they were so cute together!

As we got out of the tunnel Sian was telling Liam the stories of her syncro time as she had kept her breath in for ages!

We finally reached the echo arena and I was surprised that we hadn't been welcomed by the press! We had all rung our parents on the way to Liverpool and they were on their way to meet us as they we're all fans of the x factor and Demis mum certainly took a liking to matt, she even said once "if my dad hadn't have met my mum I swear matt would be my dad"

DEMIS POV

The echo area was massive but I could see every contestant from the x factor that had just gone from Cher to Wagner. The boys seemed to be a popular hit and I could see everyone approaching them and having a laugh! I noticed that all of the other girls were with their partners and had met their parents. Me and Rupert had been having a very in depth conversation about how everyone in his family had died there hair to cover the gingerness apart from him, which I thought just made him look even more handsome, when Justine and Louis came walking over.

"I can't believe the amount of people that turned up!" Louis said to us

"Well you guys are pretty famous!" I sarcastically told him

"Yeah I mean obviously they are all here for me and my hair!" Rupert joked and we all started laughing.

I loved his sense of humour and how he liked his unique hair colour.

"Is you mum her yet lah?" Justine asked me, she seemed very happy for some reason and I think it had something to do with the fact that Louis was hugging her.

"Yeah she just rung me, she's nearly here! She was asking me what colour lipstick to wear for matt!" I cringed, my mum had a HUGE crush on Matt, and it was so cute!

"Aww bless, well matt is single and ready to mingle!" Louis told us in a fake American accent!

Justine and Louis walked off again towards Rebecca whilst me and Rupert carried on talking then suddenly out of nowhere he kissed me again, his lips we're so soft and I could have quite happily stayed there, in that moment, for the rest of my life, but then we had the ultimate awkward turtle.

Wagner opened the show and after his performance Paije took to the stage.

"Ohh Demi you've pulled, I knew you had a thing for gingers" A familiar accent said to me. I looked up and sure enough it was, with her lipstick on, my wonderful mother.

"Hello Mrs Roberts" Rupert said smiling trying to keep the laughs from coming

"MUM!" I shouted and Rupert started laughing whilst I turned bright red.

"Aww don't be embarrassed darling, now where's matt?" My mum said sounding extremely excited.

"Did someone call my name?" Matt said coming over

"Oh hello Matt!" My mum was just so embarrassing ...

"Hello Mrs Roberts! Louis and Justine just came over and told me you we're coming in" I looked over to where Louis and Justine we're and they found the whole situation hilarious.

"Well ermm me and Rupert will leave you to it ..." I walked off ... far away from my mum and then Rupert leaned in again ... this was turning out to be the best day of my life


	6. Chapter 6

SIAN POV

"Babe's come over here!" Liam said, babe already ... ahh he was a dream ...

"Are you talking to me?" I teased

"Of course" Liam replied

We sat down in two of the arena seats whilst Rebecca had just finished singing and Aiden was about to take to the stage.

"I know I'm trying my luck here because a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be single but I was wondering Sian, do you fancy going on a date after the performance tonight?" Liam asked

I would have started hyperventilating again or maybe screamed like Niamh but I replied

"I would love too" I said trying to sound conceal some of the happiness

"Looks like your coming home with me tonight!" Liam said and we sat there in silence watching the performances cuddling each other, he was really warm like a big teddy bear.

"You know what, you remind me of a teddy bear in a non grizzly way" I said before realising how stupid that sounded.

"Haha well I've never had that one before but thank you!" Liam said he laughed whilst he said this and I blushed bright red

We carried on watching the performance and I put my head on top of Liams shoulder whilst he put his head on my head ... I don't think I have ever been more comfy.

NIAMH POV

"Do you like Liverpool?" Zayn asked me ... he was so cute ... his chocolate brown eyes we're staring into mine

Cher had just finished and Belle Amie was now performing.

"Yeah it's great for shopping but Chester is so much nicer!" I replied

"Ahh yeah I prefer it there too, we always go there when we go up to Harrys" Zayn said

"One time the 4 of us went there to look for you guys!" I told Zayn the story

"Well next time your there you will be with me" Zayn said ... I was in a dream

"Let me borrow your phone" Zayn said grabbing for my phone

"Why do you want my phone!" I asked very confused

"So I can save the most important number in there" Zayn said passing it back

"One direction to the stage" A speaker announced

"Oh I forgot we are final the act, I'll find you later" Zayn said he rushed off to the stage, I noticed that he kept looking back over to me and smiling and I had no idea why. I went over to find the other girls, as I was looking for them I noticed I had a new contact in my phone, Prince Charming.

JUSTINE POV

Rupert, the girls and I all watched the boys perform and when they had finished singing only girl in the world, torn and summer of 69 Louis took the mic and said

"This next song is dedicated to 3 special ladies in the crowd"

Me, Sian and Niamh all looked at each other and the boys started singing just the way you are

"Oh my gosh" the three of us said, we we're all so shocked!

"Hey jit!" My mum tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and saw her, my dad and my two sisters with their boyfriend standing there ... family gathering much?

"Hey" I said still in shock from what the boy had just sung

"That was so romantic Justine!" Jenielyn said to me

"Oh god you were all here!" I cringed

"Of course we we're, I've got the baby photo's at the ready" Jenna said taking out a familiar photo album

"Please can we try and actually have a "normal" introduction, no embarrassing moments just for today ..."

"Hmmmm ... no!" Lewis said tickling me

I pretended to slap him when I heard a familiar Doncaster accent start talking

"Did you like it?" Louis asked

"Yes it was a complete surprise!" There were so many other things I wanted to say but it was awkward in front of my family

"Are you going to introduce us anytime today?" Jenna sarcastically spoke

"Yeah Louis this is my family" I said smiling

"Oh hello! I'm Louis it's nice to meet you all!" He was so relaxed it was unreal

"This is my sister Jenna and her boyfriend Lewis" I said

"Did you know Justine used to run up to the TV screen every time Dec came on and kiss the screen?" I could have strangled her right there ...

"Aww bless" Louis said turning to me and everyone started laughing

"This is Jenielyn and Tyrone"

"Justine writes I love 1D all over spare bits of paper in the house and signs Justine Tomlinson" Too far ...

"Well you never know that could be her signature one day!" Louis said, I was so glad he didn't see the creepy fan side of what my sister had said

"And this is my mum and dad Joyce and Trevor"

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Jones, you have brought up a lovely daughter" He was so sweet I swear he was perfect

"Why thank you! What are you two doing tonight?" My mum asked a question I was curious to know the answer too

"Well me and the boys are all staying at the Hilton hotel here so we we're thinking the girls could stay over the night if that's okay with you"

"That's fine by us!" My dad said

"We will drop her off tomorrow!" Louis said

"See you later!" My family chorused and because my family are the way they are ...

"DONT FORGET TO USE PROTECTION" Jenna shouted at us, fabulous...

Louis and I walked out hand in hand laughing at what my sister had just said.


	7. Chapter 7

DEMIS POV

Me and Rupert had been listening to the music and when they boys had finished singing we went to go and find my mum who had been missing since she went off with Matt

"Well where do you think she is going to be?" Rupert said

"Is there a bar here? They might have gone for a drink?" I suggested

"Yeah there is, outside" Rupert told me

We walked to the bar and as I said, my mum was drinking a red cocktail and talking to Matt

"Oh you we're just so fabulous! I voted for you!" My mum said sounds just a little to merry, I was guessing the cocktail had given her a boost

"Thank you Anne! It really means so much to me!" Matt also sounded quite jolly as he was drinking the same cocktail.

"DEMI!" My mum shouted over at me, let's just say every other soul was now staring at my mother.

"Err yes mum ..."

"What are you doing tonight? Me and Matt though we might go and sample a few of the other clubs in Liverpool!" My mum said, she was drunk ... officially

"Go for it mum! I'm going back to the hotel with Rupert" I had to take advantage of my mums current state

"We will drop her off tomorrow!" Rupert chipped in, I could tell her found the whole situation hilarious

"Okay you two kids have fun! Oh and Demi ... Make sure he takes the lead in everything, got to keep those older men in charge!"

"OMG MUM SHUT UP!" I shouted at her cringing

"Your mum is hilarious" Rupert said as we walked out side

I smiled and started walking, I realised it was really cold and I wasn't wearing a coat, goosebumps suddenly came all over my body.

"Come here princess" Rupert told me, he lifted me up and carried me all the way back to the Hilton where we were staying.

SIAN POV

I actually couldn't believe that the boys had been singing just the way you are for me and the girls. I was in complete shock! I saw Liam coming of stage and went over to see him.]

"Did you like that?" He said flipping his hair and smiling

"Yes it was amazing!"

"Well I hope it doesn't seems creepy seeing as I only met you a few hours ago"

"Oh no, not creepy at all!" I reassured him

"I'm glad you don't! Well I was wondering would you maybe like to stay over at the hotel tonight?"

"Yeah sure!" We had all made plans to stay over at Demi's with all the girls that night but from what I saw of her and Rupert I was sure that had been cancelled.

"Sleepover time" Liam said, he was such a kid, it was so cute "Sian is that your family?"

"Sian!" My mum was smiling over at me waving with my dad and Neve next to her

"Hey mum!" I said waving back

They all came over and we started talking

"This is Liam mum" I told her

"Ahh I recognise you from Sian Ipod backround" CRINGE RIGHT THERE.

"Now that is a photo I would want to see!" Liam said nudging me playfully

"Oh I have her Ipod here!" Neve said and she began to unlock the code

"NEVE!" I said but it was too late ... Liam was already looking at the photo

"That's actually one of my favourite photos!" Liam said smiling "but I think you should change it to this one" and he took a picture of the two of us. I smiled and changed it straight away

"So Liam have you got any plans with my daughter tonight?" My dad looking overly serious but it just made us all laugh and he joined in

"Yes I was wondering could your lovely daughter please come back to the Hilton with me and the boys?" Liam asked getting over his laughing fit

"Of course she can! My mum said "I actually brought her an overnight bag" She handed me the bag.

"Liam ... could I please have a photograph with you?" My sister asked, I knew she liked them

"Of course sweetheart!" Liam said, the posed for a photo, my sister was so happy!

"Okay kids we will see you tomorrow!" My dad said

"See you!" I hugged all my family and walked off with Liam to the Hilton, I had a feeling tonight was going to be eventful ...

NIAMH POV

"Hey mum" I answered my phone, Zayn was sitting next to me on the chairs

"Hey Niamh! Did you know that photos of you and Zayn are all over the internet? And the other girls too!" My mum told me

"Are you serious mum?" I started to panic

"Yeah you have been tagged in loads of photos on facebook and you lot have even made it on Perez Hiltons blog!"

OMG.

"Seriously? Oh sugar!"

"Well you all look so pretty! Sorry I couldn't make it, I couldn't leave Fred"

"It's fine mum, can you come up tomorrow?" I asked her

"Yes I will be there at 4"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"I will keep you posted on anything that's happening here, have fun!"

"Okay thanks! See you tomorrow!" I put the phone down

"Zayn what are we going to do?"

"Nothing, it's fine!" Zayn hugged me, I went all warm inside

"Thanks" I smiled

"Well we better get a move on" Zayn took my hand and we started walking towards the hotel

I noticed that we we're one of the last to leave the arena so we walked hand in hand all the way back to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

SIANS POV

"Come on Liam it's freezing!" I shouted over to him as I expected him to be not far behind me but when I turned around all I saw was blackness. I began to worry, I knew this was too good to be true! I stood there for a few seconds thinking of all the possible things that could happen to me on a pitch black night in Liverpool and then the Liam suddenly appeared in front of me!

"I scared you didn't I!" Liam mocked me

"Yes you did! I thought you had gone ahead and left me!" I said back

"I wouldn't leave a girl as beautiful as you behind silly"

We we're nose to nose right now and Liam had his arms around my waist.

"You know what I never thought I would have found someone like you" Liam whispered into my ear

"I never thought I would meet you too, destiny I guess" I replied

We both smiled and walked into the hotel.

NIAMHS POV

"I really love your hair you know" Zayn said as we sat down in lobby waiting for the others

"Thank you, I like my hair too" I replied

"And they call me the vain one!" Zayn joked

"Haha well at least I haven't looked in the mirror 500 times since we got here!"

"Hey I have to look good for a certain young lady" He was so smooth.

We sat on the settee for about five minutes talking about the tour and what they had sung . In this time I hadn't realised that Zayn had somehow come very close to me and that he was holding my hand.

"Hey guys!" It was Rupert and Demi, Rachel had never looked so happy in her life ... hmmm

"Hey how are you?" I asked

"Fine thanks, where is everyone?" Demi replied

"Oh I think they're coming!" I said

Sian and Liam came not long after that and they both looked red with the cold but Sian was extremely happy. We waited ten minutes but Justine and Louis still hadn't appeared.

"I'm ringing her!" I said and got my phone

Ring ring ring ring ...

"Hello Niamh! OMG NIAMH GO ON TWITTER!" Justine screamed down the phone

"What's happened?" I replied scared by what she had just said

"Wait me and Louis are nearly there, one second!"

In a matter of seconds they both appeared.

"Niamh somehow everyone on twitter has figured out we are with the boy and it's the same with Sian and Rachel!" All of this was said very quickly but everyone understood what she said

"We can't get any internet connection" Demi replied

"Well basically everyone is sending us hate! Each and every one of us, even you lads have as well, but of course there is a plus side! We all have about 20,000 followers!"

"WHOOOO!" I cheered

"And everyone on facebook knows as well, I have hundreds of requests and people have been inboxing and writing "Are you with one direction?" all over our walls ..."

"Well technically I'm not; I'm with Rupert Grint but hey!Demi's comment made us all laugh

"Wait guys this is a bit more serious, the management don't even know we are here with the girls tonight! Liam said, his face went all serious and everyone stopped talking.

"Oh well who cares? The management try and control every last little bit of our lives! So what if people are going crazy? It's our lives and we can be with whoever we want to be with!" Zayn said, he looked so serious.

"I agree with Zayn!" I said

"Me too" Harry said

"So do we" Rupert said

"We should all put out a tweet now saying something that had nothing to do with any of us!" Louis suggested so we all did that.

7896Feltonfans_1D – It's so cold tonight!

_Rachlerobert55s – Chilling in a room

Prince_;ea_x– Read my fanfic!

Harry_Styles – Oh I do love to be besides the sea side

Louis_Tomlinson – CARROTS

NiallOffical – I miss Ireland

Zaynmalik – Harrys hair is so nice

Real_Liam_Payne - Purple

"Well that will keep them occupied for a few hours!" Zayn said

We hung out downstairs and then when me and Zayn got to our room around 9, I got dressed into my pyjamas I had packed for Rachel's and then realised there was only one bed and a couch.

"I'll sleep on the couch!" I said moving a pillow over to the couch

"No don't be silly! I'll sleep on the couch!" Zayn said

"No I will!"

"No I will honestly!"

"No it's your room I will!"

"Fine to stop arguments we can both sleep in here!" We both started laughing and we climbed into bed

I felt Zayns arm wrapped around me and we watched the hangover which made us both laugh so much, then we settled down.

"Night beautiful" He whispered into my ear before we both fell asleep

LOUIS POV

"I love these doors when you have to put a card in it!" I said

"You're such a big kid!" Justine said, nudging me

"Of course I am!" I replied

We walked into the room and she sat down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" I asked

"No not really, I'm quite alive!" Justine replied

"Well there is no point sitting around here waiting for magic to happen, let's do something!" I suggested!

"Hey why don't we go to the cinema?"

"Yeah let's go! What should we see?"

"Let's go and see that insidious" I had obviously thought this through ... If she got scared well I would be there to comfort her

"The scary one? Okay!" I could see that she was a little bit worried but I could look after her.

We walked to cinema and we got very lost ... It was quite funny though! When we finally got to the cinema got our tickets and sat right at the back of the cinema. A certain song came to mind but if I moved to fast then well maybe she wouldn't like me as much. The film it's self was actually quite scary and Justine's reactions were just hilarious! She would be all calm and chilled out and then bam she would scream! It only happened twice but it was so funny! For the other scary bits she has been snuggling into me so my plan had worked! We walked back to hotel and we decide to stay out in the park in the middle of Liverpool one.

"I've had fun tonight" Justine whispered into my ear

"Me too, we should do it again sometime" I replied

"Sounds like a plan"


End file.
